Total Drama Rebooted
by GirlPower54
Summary: After the success of the Ridonculous Race, Chris is back with 24 brand new newbies! With a new way to think up strategy, the contestants believe they all have what it takes to win. Who will reign as Supreme Strategist over everyone? What backstabs, romances and alliances will form? And will anyone survive this season? Rated T. (Discontinued)
1. Drama's Reawakening

"Yo!" Chris exclaimed, standing in front of an arena. "Total Drama is back baby! And way better than that Ridiculous Race show!"

"Ridonculous Race," an intern corrected.

"No one cares cameo intern," Chris frowned. "Anyway, I'm bringing in 24...probable freak shows...here to McLean arena where they will compete in challenges to win 1,000,000 dollars!"

"And in order to win, they must face and participate in challenges, deal with each other, form alliances, survive bad food, and secretly backstab each other...oh yeah, this is sure to bring in good ratings..."

"So which camper has what it takes to make their way to the top? Find out right here, on Total!

Drama!

REBOOTED!"

* * *

 _Dear Mom and Dad, I'm Doing Fine_

 _You Guys Are On My Mind_

 _You Asked Me What I Wanted To Be_

 _And Now I Think The Answer is Plain To See_

 _I Wanna Be...Famous!_

 _I Wanna Live Close To The Sun_

 _Well Pack Your Bags Cause I've Already Won_

 _Everything To Prove, Nothing In My Way_

 _I'll Get There One Day_

 _'Cause I Wanna Be...Famous!_

 _Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na_

 _I Wanna Be, I Wanna Be, I Wanna Be_

 _I Wanna Be, I Wanna Be, I Wanna Be_

 _I Wanna Be Famous!_

 _*whistling in tune*_

* * *

Chris stood in front of the arena, looking at a watch.

And then a bus pulled up and a boy got off. "That was torturous," he commented bluntly.

"Landon! Welcome m'dude! You're the first one to arrive!" Chris announced.

Landon was tall, standing at 6'0 exact, with black hair and sea foam green eyes. He had a plain fair skin tone and a lean build, with a few muscles here and there. Oddly enough, he had a bandage wrapped around his right wrist, which had a bright red bloodstain on it. His clothes really made him look odd, with his yellow t-shirt and brown shorts, to the point his black sneakers were the only normal part of his attire clothing wise.

"Thanks," Landon replied, as blunt as before.

The next camper got off the bus. "MCLEAN!"

"Whoa there Damien!" Chris gulped. "Try to not...kill anyone...you got a record for that you know!"

Damien was taller than Landon at 6'1, as his blue eyes seemed as though they would turn red any second now. His dirty blonde hair was styled neatly with the ends dyed blue. His skin was pale, with freckles here and there. He was muscular, with a couple of tattoos on his arms. He wore a black leather jacket with a gray shirt that had a bright blue X on it, blue ripped jeans and gray sneakers. He carried a duffel bag with him.

"Anger huh?" Landon blinked. "Look dude, stop holding grudges and move on."

Damien pulled out a knife. "Shut up!"

"You're right...Chris should shut up," Landon grinned.

"Wait what?" Damien blinked as he put the knife down. "I didn't-"

"Hey boys!" the third contestant grinned, it was a girl.

"Elise! Welco-" Chris began.

Elise shoved Chris out of the way and approached the other two. She had blonde hair which was in a braid, with gray eyes. She was shorter than the other two at 5'6, as she had a porcelain skin tone. She had a slender body and wore a pink top, black pants and black shoes.

"You guys wanna hear about the time I once won a poetry contest?" Elise asked. "Or that time I-"

"I don't care," Landon said bluntly with an emotionless expression.

"That was blunt," Damien blinked.

"Urgh...please...contestant 4...have some decentness," Chris mumbled.

And then the fourth contestant looked weird as heck. Like, legit weird. His eyes were a golden-silver with messy brown hair and pale skin. He stood at 5'7 and had a scrawny build. However, it was his outfit that really set him apart. His shirt was yellow and purple, leading to some spots of brown on it. His shorts were a mix between blue and green, and his socks were a hideous combination of orange and pink. His shoes were black and red, and to top it off, he had gray gloves, a hideous golden white tie, a black mask around his eyes, and a silver cape with shoulder pads.

"Carson...the opposite of what I wanted," Chris groaned.

"Greetings fellow campers!" Carson greeted oddly formally. "I wish for us all to be colorful and optimistic!"

"Pass," Landon and Damien said in unison.

"W-What is this...?" a voice asked timidly. "U-Um...Um..."

"Oh Samantha, didn't see you there," Chris grinned.

Samantha was a female with brown hair that was shoulder length, as well as blue eyes that were darting around to see her competition. Her skin was lightly tanned, and she stood at about 5'4. Her outfit was nothing extraordinary, just a plain purple shirt with jean shorts and gray shoes as well as a pair of blue glasses.

"Greetings Miss!" Carson greeted. "Tis a pleasure to have you here!"

Damien just looked away. Look away, look away, that was all he could do.

Landon just waved.

"Um...w-what an i-interesting b-bunch," Samantha mumbled as she took out a notepad and started writing.

"Hello...it's me~ _"_ a voice sang, and gdi, Landon was the first to acknowledge her.

"Chelsea the Pop Star!" Chris grinned. "We finally got a celebrity on this show! And it only took so, so long!"

Chelsea had auburn hair in a side ponytail and round green eyes shimmering in excitement. She stood at 5'7 and had a birch skin tone, and had a slim figure. She wore a t-shirt from one of her concerts, as well as jeans and gray shoes.

"Hey guys," Chelsea grinned. "It's great to be here-WHOA!"

Chelsea had been shoved down by the next guy.

"You were in my way," he said aggressively.

"Levi, dude!" Chris gasped. "Welcome!"

Levi was the tallest one so far at 6'7, with black hair in a crew cut and intimidating brown eyes. His skin was tanned and he was muscular. He wore a thin black shirt that showed his abs and leather black pants and black combat boots.

Levi looked at the others and scoffed. "Too easy."

"Try me," Damien retorted with a glare.

"Anyone...PLEASE...and make them sane!" Chris pleaded.

And then.

A water balloon hit Chris.

"WATER FIGHT!" a voice exclaimed. "Water will outdo you all!"

"What..." Elise blinked.

"The-" Landon continued.

"Actual fu-" Levi finished.

"Janet!" Chris interrupted Levi. "Welcome!"

Janet had aqua blue hair and ocean blue eyes. She stood at about 5'6 and had pale skin and a swimmers build. And she wore...a blue one piece swimsuit. Literally just a swimsuit. Wow. She was also wearing sandals and swim goggles rested on top of her head.

"...not gonna ask," Landon sighed.

"Hey guys!" Janet smiled before frowning. "Where's all the water...?"

"No where," Chelsea replied.

Then Janet teared up. Rip.

"Miss, please don't cry!" Carson exclaimed. "Here!" he looked around for a hose. When he found it, he showed it to Janet who smiled.

"Welp. I'm done," Landon groaned. "Tell me when its over."

"This season is full of weirdos," Levi replied. "What did you expect?"

"H-Hi," the next victim- _contestant_ \- stammered.

He had red curly hair and bright blue-gray eyes. He was scrawny and stood at 5'8, and he was fairly pale. He had on a black polo shirt with brown shorts and brown shoes.

"Ah yes, Oliver," Chris smirked. "On time."

"And following schedule!" Oliver grinned.

Damien raised a silent eyebrow as he silently observed Oliver. He needed to see who he was up against after all.

Levi cracked his knuckles.

Janet tossed a water balloon at Oliver. He dodged it in the nick of time. Then Janet cried, rip.

And contestant 10 arrived.

"Monica!" Chris grinned. "Welcome!"

Monica had long black hair and gray eyes, she was 5'4, and had peach skin and an hourglass figure, she wore a blue blouse with jeans and white running shoes.

"Hey guys," Monica gave a smirk, "I hope we can all have fun."

"Okay...wanna have fun with my fist?" Levi grinned sadistically.

"I'll pass," Monica giggled as she stood by the others.

"How lame," the voice of the 11th contestant groaned, and boy, did they sound annoyed.

This contestant had slicked back black hair, styled neatly that reached to just past his shoulders, as well as cold almond shaped eyes that scanned the other 10 competitors that arrived before him, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration with a frown seemingly always present. His height was no taller than 5'9, as he was incredibly skinny as if he barely had anything to eat and focused more on his studies, and his pale skin might've given clues that he might not get out much. His outfit was nothing special, a plain gray short-sleeve turtleneck with khaki shorts and brown slacks, and a pair of black glasses helped him see.

"James! Welcome! Do you hope to win?" Chris asked.

"There's a 0.04166667 chance of winning this thing," James said intelligently, adjusting his glasses.

"Did you study statistics?" Monica asked.

"Yes. And while bookworms like Noah, tech geeks like Cody and geeks like Harold haven't won, a bubble boy named Cameron did. So, the chances are about 15% for me," James replied.

"You have some real brains," Chelsea commented with a smile. "I've never seen anyone like that."

"As a mathematician, it is my goal to study maths and sciences...but more importantly maths," James gave a coy grin. Chelsea giggled in response.

Contestant 12 arrived, finally proving that they had indeed, reached the halfway mark.

"Our...actress Juliette is here!" Chris announced.

Juliette was fairly short, standing at only 5'2, with a birch skin tone and an unnervingly perfect hourglass figure which raised a numerous number of eyebrows, since no one has that perfect of a body figure. Her golden blonde hair was tied into a ponytail and her emerald green eyes showed specks of excitement in them. She wore nothing special- Oh wait. It was formal. A red knee length dress with black flats.

"...no words," Damien blinked.

"This isn't really a dance," Landon commented.

"U-Um..." Samantha didn't know what to say. She just fainted. Because people are weird sometimes.

Oliver was staring like a creep. "On schedule," he whispered to himself. "Always on schedule."

"Creep," Elise frowned at Oliver.

Janet was crying. She found no water nearby beside from that hose Carson got her. Rip.

"...well this is an interesting bunch," Juliette blinked.

"Heh," a voice with a slight Australian accent said as he stepped off the bus.

"Cade...the boxer!" Chris announced.

Cade had short curly black hair covered by a brown fedora (albeit some curls were visible) and brown eyes showing signs of determination and confidence that were covered by a pair of sunglasses. His skin was plain fair and he was very muscular. He had taped up fists for whatever reason and a toothpick in his mouth. His outfit was a gray shirt that had a red lining to it that showed his muscles with a pair of gray shorts and white shoes. He stood at 6'3.

"Greetings y'all," Cade said, his accent now obvious in his words.

"Okay mister probable heartthrob, move over to the others," Chris frowned.

"Me oh my so many cute boys~!" a voice squealed, obviously full of energy.

"Bella...welcome," Chris gave a grin.

Bella had brown hair that went to 4 inches past her shoulders with hazel-brown colored eyes and a fair skin tone. She had a slender build and stood at 5'2, she wore a black Star Wars t-shirt that had gray sleeves with blue pants and black shoes.

"Hiiiii...we're all going to get along I believe," Bella smiled, a few returned her smile in response.

"And next up we have Kyle," Chris grinned. "You'll like this guy."

Kyle got off the bus, his dull green eyes scanning the others. He seemed to lack any sign of emotion as he had dark bags under his eyes. His brown hair might've been styled neatly if he had paid attention to combing it, which went down to the end of his neck. He stood at about 5'10 and had a peach colored skin tone. He was muscular and had scars and bruises on his arms, which were covered up by a black leather jacket over a plain blue t-shirt, blue jeans, white socks and black sneakers.

"Hey," Kyle gave a depressed sigh, still lacking any sort of emotion whatsoever. "I hope to have a fun time." who knew if he was lying?

"Well guys lets not be pessimistic here!" Carson grinned. "Welcome Kyle! Hopefully you have a splendid time!"

"...liar," Kyle frowned and drudged past Carson. "The last fun time I ever had was when-"

"Next!" Chris called out.

The next person was a female.

"Ah, Kaitlyn," Chris smirked. "Glad you could join us."

Kaitlyn was a 5'8 female with a slim build and a peach skin tone. Her hair was black and braided and her gray eyes showed signs of pure happiness. Her outfit was a pink blouse with a black skirt, black tights and white flats.

"Hey," Kaitlyn gave a grin as she walked over to the others.

"You look great," Kyle complimented. This was likely him trying to make allies.

"Oh...well, whats your name?" Kaitlyn asked, flustered.

"Kyle."

"Nice to meet you Kyle."

Kyle gave a nod of acknowledgement before glancing away.

"I ship it," Juliette gave a mischievous smirk.

"Greetings fellow Guardians! Or Avengers! Or Justice Leaguers!" a voice exclaimed.

"Will, welcome!" Chris announced.

Will was a 5'9 male with curly black hair with a few curls sticking up and green eyes, his skin was lightly tanned and he was decently muscular. He wore a green medium-sleeved Avengers shirt, blue jean shorts, black socks and red shoes. He was grinning in pure excitement and optimism.

"Whoooooooo!" Will cheered with a smile. "Let's do this!"

"You're rushing my schedule!" Oliver cried.

"What?" Damien blinked.

"So who wants to be in my Justice League?" Will asked.

"That movie ***bleep*** ing sucks," Levi groaned.

"Anyway..." Chris sighed.

Contestant 18 arrived. She was a 5'7 female with blonde hair and round brown eyes. She had light mocha colored skin and a curvy figure. She was wearing a purple jacket with a black shirt underneath, black fishnet tights and black boots.

"Iris," Chris grinned. "Welcome."

"McLean," Iris growled lowly.

Damien whistled.

"What's so funny?" Iris growled at Damien.

"Nothing," Damien grinned. Iris frowned again.

Contestant 19 was...short. This contestant was a male and stood at 4'7. He had black hair that was spiky and short as well as light crystal blue eyes that were narrowed in a sense of disgust and hatred. His skin was tanned and he was fairly skinny with a few muscles. He wore a blue shirt with a red NO sign (a circle with a diagonal line on it for those who don't know), blue ripped jeans and brown loafers.

"Tyson...the nine year old," Chris gave a grin.

" ***bleep*** you McLame, I'm 18 and you ***bleep*** ing know it, your jokes aren't funny," Tyson exclaimed. "Anyway, I decided I hate you all."

"Wow how rude," Carson frowned.

"Whatever," Tyson shrugged uncaringly, proving that he could give less of a care.

Then the 20th person arrived.

"Alice," Chris grinned. "Welcome."

Alice just nodded.

Alice was a 5'6 female with porcelain skin, rosy cheeks, auburn hair that was shoulder length, as well as chestnut brown eyes and a slim figure. She wore a long sleeve pink top with a short sleeve gray shirt over it, tan pants and black shoes. A scarf covered her neck.

Alice walked over to the others.

"Nice shirt," Cade complimented.

Alice gave him a thumbs up in response.

...

"Can you even speak?" Carson asked, he sounded sympathetic.

Alice shook her head sadly as Carson hugged her. "I will make everyone here happy!" he proclaimed. "It's my goal!"

Contestant 21 arrived.

"Our last four are arriving! And rounding us off, contestant 21, Heath!" Chris announced.

Heath was a 5'8 boy with ruffled auburn hair and round ocean blue eyes with a crazed look in them. His skin was light tanned with a few freckles dotted onto his face, and he was pretty skinny. He wore a gray and blue hoodie over a black t-shirt, blue shorts and gray Converse.

And instead of a charming hello...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Heath laughed uncontrollably. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Why are you laughing?" Chelsea asked. She was intrigued.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Heath laughed before wiping his eye. "You all look so so halplass," he laughed.

"You mean helpless?" Elise asked, curious.

"No, it's halplass," Heath corrected.

"At least he knows basic skills," Iris commented.

Levi walked up to Heath and started beating him up. Rip.

"OW! Where's my knife? My pistol? MY FLAMETHROWER? MY GRENADE!" Heath checked himself from any sort of weapon.

"...I wonder why those didn't get in," Landon commented dryly, keeping a blank facial expression.

"The risk factor would've been too high," James said sophisticatedly, "there would be a 99.999% chance we would all die."

"What about the .001% percent chance?" Juliette asked, annoyed with James's mathematical speak.

The antepenultimate contestant arrived.

"Contestant 22, Anna is here," Chris announced.

"22 already?" Landon questioned.

Anna walked towards the others, unnervingly silent. Oddly enough she had pink hair, albeit probably from hair dye, and that hair was tied into a ponytail. Her silver gray eyes scanned the others. Her skin was tanned and she had the build of a dancer, and stood at 5'8. She wore a pink tank top with black leggings and black flats.

"Greetings miss," Carson gave a grin.

Anna giggled. "I appreciate it, um..."

"Carson," Carson grinned.

Anna nodded.

"And the second to last camper, is Brent!" Chris proclaimed.

Brent was tall at 6'2 and was muscular, he had sun-kissed tan skin with light blond slicked hair that reached to just past his ears and navy blue eyes. He wore a blue sleeveless Nike shirt that showed off his muscles, a black leather jacket, black gym shorts and white and black sneakers.

A few girls stared.

"Why are the girls staring at me?" Brent asked, confused.

"You...don't know?" James asked, he was staring as well.

"No...?" Brent blinked.

"Ahem, our final contestant is...Ryley!" Chris grinned.

Ryley had gray eyes and orange hair, she was 5'5 and had peach skin and a slim figure. She wore an orange blouse with black pants and black shoes.

"And thats everyone!" Chris announced to the camera. He turned to the others. "And feel free to make a confessional!"

* * *

 **Confessional: The First In The Season :D**

 **Damien:** What do I think of everyone? So far, I could give less of a ***bleep***. But then again, we have quite the interesting choices here. You question my gameplay...you go down *points knife at camera*

 **Janet:** *she is holding a water balloon which she pops, drenching herself and the confessional* Mission succeeded *she grins happily before it falls* but now I have no water left *cries*

 **Alice:** *shrugs*

 **Cade:** We got a unique bunch...really really interesting.

 **Landon:** *dryly* I'm totally gonna enjoy my time here...maybe I should've run away when I saw that advertisement poster. *mumbling* Goddammit...

 **Ryley:** You might know me. I was an arsonist and a well known criminal. I met this guy in prison. His name was Hunter. He...and I aren't on good terms. I'll let you figure out the rest.

* * *

"Now...it's time to introduce the twist," Chris grinned.

"What twist?" Levi demanded.

"This season...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... THE WINNING TEAM IS VOTING SOMEONE OFF THE LOSING TEAM!"

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

Janet started bawling as she popped a water balloon on herself.

"HEAHAHAHA!" Heath laughed uncontrollably. "That funny! HEAHAHA!"

"Welp. I'm done," Landon said dryly, "call me when the season's over."

"Not so fast," Chris grinned. "Here's another thing. We're doing it based on name."

"Name?" Cade repeated.

"Which means... Alice, Anna, Bella, Brent, Cade, Carson, Chelsea, Damien, Elise, Heath, Iris and James!" Chris called as the twelve went to stand near Chris.

Chris tossed them a blue banner. "You guys are officially the Rabid Raccoons!"

"I like it," Brent smiled.

Damien shrugged. Could be better, could be worse.

Cade nodded. "'Tis a nice name."

Alice gave a thumbs up with a smile.

"HEAHAHAHAHA!' Heath laughed. "I LOVE THIS TEAM! I CAN SHOW THEM MY RIFLES! HEAHAHAHA!"

"I will lead us to victory," Elise grinned.

"Haha!" Bella grinned. "This team...I will support us to the end!"

"We each have a chance to win," James commented. "Of course, those chances are-"

"And finally..." Chris cut James off. "Janet, Juliette, Kaitlyn, Kyle, Monica, Landon, Levi, Oliver, Ryley, Samantha, Tyson and Will!"

The other twelve just stood there.

Chris tossed Monica a black banner. "You guys are officially the Succeeding Seagulls!"

Landon sighed. So far this was the more...normal...team. But then again, he had to deal with a crybaby, a pottymouth, a movie geek and a dude always on schedule. But he didn't want to jinx himself.

"What the ***bleep*** , I hate this ***bleep*** ing team, I ***bleep*** ing hate the other team, this show is bull ***bleep*** , it can kiss my ***bleep*** for all I ***bleep*** ing care!" Tyson screamed out.

"TYSON!" Monica frowned. "We can't have our team falling apart already!"

"Guess what lady? I don't give a ***bleep*.** This team can fall apart all it ***bleep*** ing wants. Because guess the ***bleep*** what? It ***bleep** ***** ing WILL!" Tyson retorted.

* * *

 **Confessional: Like Eva, only with more swearing**

 **Monica:** Tyson Tyson Tyson, you seem to be putting a target on your back *smirks* and it is a target I can work with...

 **Heath:** HEAHAHAHA! They're falling apart! Like my old LEGO set did when I shot at it with my pistol! Or, I stomped on it...Nah, I totally shot at it. HEAHAHA!

 **James:** I've calculated statistics for first boots. Janet and Tyson if they lose, and either Elise or Heath if we lose. *looks at camera* can you blame me? I feel pressured 98% of the time. Statistics mean everything to me! EVERYTHING I TELL YOU!

* * *

"And the dorms...there are six of them. 4 people max," Chris said. "Go ahead and get settled in."

* * *

 **Dorm #1: Alice, Anna, Bella, Brent (Rabid Raccoons)**

Bella entered the dorm. "Don't you just love it here?" she asked grinning.

"I do," Anna smiled. "We should bunk together!"

Brent entered and set his stuff down on a bottom bunk. Then that stuff was thrown off by Bella.

"What the ***bleep***?" Brent frowned. "What was that all about?"

"Yeah. Not cool," Anna growled.

Alice entered the room, oblivious to what had unfolded.

"Hey Alice, wanna bunk?" Bella asked innocently.

Alice shrugged.

Brent glanced at Anna. "I guess we're bunk mates then."

Anna nodded with a grin.

* * *

 **Confessional: Love at first...throw?**

 **Anna:** Whatever Bella is up to, it isn't cool. Throwing someone's luggage and then tricking someone who is oblivious into bunking with them? *shakes head* Bella, I'm onto you.

 **Bella:** Anna and Brent may be out of the question. So they're obviously the first targets. Then again...maybe Alice _wasn't_ the best pick for a first ally. Because...

* * *

"Hey Alice!" Anna called out. "GUESS WHAT? Bella threw Brent's luggage across the room!"

* * *

 **Confessional: 10/10 Scenario Explaining**

 **Bella:** ...of that...

* * *

 **Dorm #2: Cade, Carson, Chelsea, Damien (Rabid Raccoons)**

"How wonderous!" Carson skipped into the room.

Cade rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **Confessional: You mean Torturous?**

 **Cade:** Carson. What do I think of him? He's a clown. And if I had to pick between him, Chelsea or Damien to bunk with, I know who I'd pick

 **Damien:** So far...this room...sucks. We have a boxer who can beat anyone up in his sleep, an optimist with the mindset of a gentleman, and a celebrity. And then, me. And honestly. I don't even want to be here.

* * *

Damien entered the room, carrying his luggage.

Cade looked at Damien. "You wanna bunk with me, mate?" he asked.

Damien shrugged. "I don't see why not. But I get bottom bunk, I'd rather not have my bed being punched on the first night."

Cade could only nod.

"Wait, then who am I left with?" Carson asked.

Chelsea entered the room. "What'd I Miss?"

"Ah, fair woman!" Carson greeted politely, "I see that we are bunk mates!"

"Great..." Chelsea commented.

* * *

 **Confessional: Hopes too low**

 **Chelsea:** Honestly, I was hoping to bunk with Damien or Cade, either one. But...

 **Carson:** I don't get it. What am I doing wrong? Why are people shoving me away? What am I? A monster?

* * *

 **Dorm #3: Elise, Heath, Iris, James (Rabid Raccoons)**

"HEAHAHAHAHA!" Heath laughed maniacally as he tossed his bag onto a bed. "Jamie! Bunk with me!"

James rolled his eyes. "I won't survive, will I?"

"Nope, heahaha!" Heath laughed with a psychotic look in his eyes.

"Fantastic," James groaned.

* * *

 **Confessional: We'll get your funeral ready for you James**

 **James:** My statistics of surviving have drastically decreased to 0.753457686757%. I have zero chance of surviving, don't I? *sighs* It's been nice being here

 **Iris:** I feel bad for James, but better him than me.

* * *

"You wanna bunk?" Iris asked.

"Yeah!" Elise grinned. "Just don't make yourselves too comfortable, I'll win no matter what."

"Heahahaha!" Heath laughed. "Overconfidence is bad for your mental health! Heahaha!"

"You know, you all will end up losing to me," Elise smirked. "I even wrote a poem about it."

"Wow, how rude," James snarked. "With that attitude, you got a .08333333333% chance of being the first one kicked off."

"You deserve that statistic," Elise growled.

* * *

 **Dorm #4: Janet, Juliette, Kaitlyn, Kyle (Succeeding Seagulls)**

Janet ran into the room crying. "There's...no...water!" she sobbed.

Kyle entered and rolled his eyes. He looked at Kaitlyn. "You wanna bunk with me?"

"O-Oh," Kaitlyn replied, flustered. "I d-didn't expect s-such an offer."

"Whatever," Kyle walked over to a bunk and claimed the top bunk while Kaitlyn claimed the bottom bunk.

Juliette entered to see Kyle and Kaitlyn bunking together. She let out a squeal before realizing...

"Well crap," she groaned.

* * *

 **Confessional: O Juliette, O Juliette, You Should've Gotten There Sooner**

 **Juliette:** Quite frankly, Kyle and Kaitlyn look sooooo cute together! But now I have to deal with the crybaby. How do I feel...?"

* * *

"KAITLYN! DITCH KYLE NOW!" Juliette screamed.

"...don't," Kyle pleaded, glancing at Kaitlyn. Hope was shining in his eyes, the first emotion he had shown on the show.

"Sorry Julie, but Kyle asked me first," Kaitlyn decided.

* * *

 **Confessional: Kaitle?**

 **Kyle:** *he appears to lack any sort of emotion* Phew. I thought for a moment. I'd have to deal with a crybaby. And I don't want that.

 **Kaitlyn:** For the record, I just didn't want to have a friend deal with Janet's crying all night. And Kyle is my friend *smiles*

* * *

"Great!" Juliette growled. "Just great! Just what I deserve! I'm a CELEBRITY you know!"

Kaitlyn didn't care.

Juliette groaned. _"You better go first"_ she thought, glancing between Kyle and Janet, who was still crying.

* * *

 **Dorm #5: Monica, Landon, Levi, Oliver (Succeeding Seagulls)**

"On schedule...on schedule..." Oliver whispered to himself.

Levi gave Oliver the finger in response.

"Hey!" Oliver whined. "You're throwing me off schedule!"

"I don't give a damn," Levi commented uncaringly and climbed up to a top bunk.

"Same," Landon agreed dryly as he claimed the bottom bunk to the side of bunks on the other side.

Monica thought for a moment.

* * *

 **Confessional: L is for Loser**

 **Monica:** I have two choices. Leave a blunt sarcastic guy with Oliver, or leave a bully with Oliver. And I need Landon's vote. So...

* * *

Monica walked towards Landon and claimed the bunk above his.

"Aww screw you!" Levi growled.

"Yaaaay Levi!" Oliver grinned. "Just on schedule!"

"I immediately hate this," Levi groaned.

* * *

 **Dorm #6: Ryley, Samantha, Tyson, Will (Succeeding Seagulls)**

"Man," Will commented. "I wish we could've been called The Assembling Avengers or The Legend Leaguers. Or the Justifiable Jedis!"

"Hey Will," Tyson began. "Can you stop referencing all these ***bleep*** ing movies, it's making me ***bleep*** ing sick."

"U-Um...y-you shouldn't s-swear s-s-s-so much," Samantha stammered.

"I don't ***bleep*** ing care what you think," Tyson smirked.

"Hey Sammy wanna bunk?" Will asked curiously.

"S-Sure," Samantha nodded.

"Well crap I'm stuck with Ty," Ryley groaned, entering the room.

"Shut the ***bleep*** up, I don't want to be in this situation either," Tyson groaned.

* * *

 **Confessional: Then Why Are You, Hmm?**

 **Tyson:** My roommates ***bleep*** ing suck. Samantha's too ***bleep*** ing shy for my ***bleep*** ing good, Ryley is the one I could give less of a ***bleep*** about and Will is so ***bleep*** ing annoying it ***bleep*** ing makes me want to ***bleep*** ing rip my ***bleep*** ing hair out and ***bleep*** ing set the entire ***bleep*** ing arena on fire using Heath's ***bleep*** ing flamethrower he ***bleep*** ing claims he ***bleep*** ing has and then ***bleep*** ing burn the closest ***bleep*i** ng movie theater I ***bleep*** ing see. *crosses arms*

* * *

"What do you think the first challenge will be?" Will asked.

"I-I'd rather not t-t-think about that," Samantha replied.

"I could give less of a ***bleep*** , I can handle whatever these ***bleep*** ing losers of hosts ***bleep*** ing throw at me," Tyson grinned.

"...I immediately hate this guy," Ryley decided with a frown.

"I mean, it can't be that hard, right?" Will asked.

* * *

 **Confessional: JINX**

 **Will:** I'm pretty eager to be here. I can spread my movie knowledge all around the globe *grins before that smile disappears* hopefully...

* * *

 _Day 2_

The contestants were all in the cafeteria. Chef was serving slop.

"This is unacceptable!" Juliette scowled.

"Shut the ***bleep*** up, we all have to ***bleep*** ing deal with this ***bleep*** ing garbage," Tyson frowned.

Juliette frowned. Bella raised an eyebrow.

* * *

 **Confessional: *Bleep* *Bleep* *Bleep***

 **Juliette:** What's Tyson's problem? Is he disabled? Homeschooled? Always angry? *crosses arms* You intrigue me Tyson, and I intend on finding out what story you have

 **Bella:** If I didn't know any better, I'd say Juliette wants to ally with people. And I must not let that happen.

* * *

"Hey guys," Bella walked up to Samantha, Heath and Will, who were eating together. "Can I sit with you?"

"I guess," Will answered.

"Heahaha!" Heath laughed. "You don't just willingly sit somewhere! You need Heath's consent! Heahaha!...and I give consent. So please join us."

"S-Sure," Samantha replied.

Bella sat down. She glanced at Samantha as a plan formed.

* * *

 **Confessional: It's Always The Shy Ones**

 **Bella:** And now I have a plan to work with *smirks* hehehe...

* * *

"Enjoying yourselves?" Chris asked.

"Yeah," Cade replied.

"Good...because the first challenge starts really soon," Chris grinned.

"And it is?" Cade asked.

"Likely really easy," Damien commented.

* * *

The 24 contestants were standing on podiums in the middle of a large field. Fake weapons (butter knives, water guns, plastic bows and arrows, etc etc), real food in packages and bottles of water and cans of soda were scattered around the middle. All the contestants wore black armor over their regular outfits and helmets, with a green light activated on each.

Basically...

"Is this the Hunger Games?" Will asked.

"Welcome!" Chris began. "To your first Battle challenge...The DRAMA GAMES!"

"Well crap!" Cade groaned.

* * *

"And there you have it! Our 24 newbies, battling to the dea- battling for the cash in our first challenge! Who will crumble under the pressure? Will Bella's plan work? Will Heath actually kill anyone? And will James stop talking about statistics? Find out right here, on Total! Drama! Rebooted!"

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! What a chapter. Tbh, I wasn't sure what to do for quite a few characters so if some suck that's likely why. Honestly, tell me, who are your favorites? Least favorites? What do you think of the teams? I need to know this so I can improve for the next chapter lol.**

 **And speaking of, indeed, it is going to be left on a cliffhanger. Tell me what you think of the idea. Also, if you think anyone will actually want to continue competing after this challenge. And, don't worry, there will definitely be a lot of strategy talk. Hence why the winning team votes someone off the losing team. So the losing team's members have to do extra strategy work.**

 **Anyway, enough Author's Notes for now since there isn't much to talk about. I hope you enjoy this brand new season! GP, out! :)**

* * *

 **Cast (24/24 Remain)**

 **Alice: The Uneasily Silent**

 **Anna: The Dancer**

 **Bella: The Manipulative Enthusiast**

 **Brent: The Unknowing Heartthrob**

 **Cade: The Australian Boxer**

 **Carson: The Formal Optimist**

 **Chelsea: The Pop Star**

 **Damien: The Independent Vigilante**

 **Elise: The Egotistical Poet**

 **Heath: The Psychotic Weapon Fanatic**

 **Iris: The Tough Orphan**

 **James: The Sophisticated Mathematician**

 **Janet: The Crybaby Hydromaniac**

 **Juliette: The Rising Actress**

 **Kaitlyn: The Easily-Flustered Enthusiast**

 **Kyle: The Depressed Romantic**

 **Monica: The Strategic Athlete**

 **Landon: The Indifferent Runner**

 **Levi: The Aggressive Bully**

 **Oliver: The Scheduled Weirdo**

 **Ryley: The Coldhearted Cutthroat**

 **Samantha: The Timid Writer**

 **Tyson: The Hateful Pottymouth**

 **Will: The Movie Nerd**

* * *

 **Room Arrangements (for those who care)**

 **Dorm 1**

 _ **Bunk Duo 1: Alice, Bella**_

 _ **Bunk Duo 2: Anna, Brent**_

 **Dorm 2**

 _ **Bunk Duo 1: Carson, Chelsea**_

 _ **Bunk Duo 2: Cade, Damien**_

 **Dorm 3**

 _ **Bunk Duo 1: Elise, Iris**_

 _ **Bunk Duo 2: Heath, James**_

 **Dorm 4**

 _ **Bunk Duo 1: Janet, Juliette**_

 _ **Bunk Duo 2: Kaitlyn, Kyle**_

 **Dorm 5**

 _ **Bunk Duo 1: Levi, Oliver**_

 _ **Bunk Duo 2: Monica, Landon**_

 **Dorm 6**

 _ **Bunk Duo 1: Ryley, Tyson**_

 _ **Bunk Duo 2: Samantha, Will**_


	2. Update: A Rebooting

So, I'll be honest. I love OC fics where it's not SYOCs because you can pace things the way you want. And I have quite a lot of ideas.

Unfortunately they didn't work for this fic.

Total Drama Rebooted is currently on the sidelines because I have Do It Again to focus on. And, well, one day I just kinda fell into a deep depression, one that made me lose motivation to write. I'm currently snapping out of that depression but...now that I reread the story, I decided on one thing

 _ **I'm rebooting this fanfic**_

I'll be keeping this one up until January just so you can compare the stories to notice changes I made, get more characters with actual personalities and not one major trait only, etc etc. And let me say, this new season is gonna have major differences.

 _ **1\. Instead of 24, the number will be raised to 32 contestants**_

Thats right, 16 males and 16 females will be put to the test. Of course they're my OCs, but whatever

 ** _2\. It'll still be rated T but there will be mentions of...things._**

I can't say what things but I can say, it will definitely have much different characters. I think I'll only be bringing, like, 4 or 5 of this story's characters. I wont say which ones, but oh yeah you'll recognize them, just because some share names doesn't mean they're the same people.

 _ **3\. More Drama, Less Humor**_

All my fics are drama/humor. This ones just drama until I figure out what else to make it, although it's likely just drama

 ** _4\. It will feature an OC host_**

And one from an SYOC too ;) one I'm waiting for an update from anyway

 **And probably the biggest change...**

 _ **5\. It takes place on a brand new island with survival challenges**_

This one was a battle/drama one with challenges inspired from Hunger Games, Maze Runner, etc. Now, it's time to revisit an island and see what survival skills these OCs know.

* * *

I will not confirm any characters, but here's a preview for the Reboot!

* * *

 _"Ah, Muskoka...well greetings fans of Total Drama! After Chris' firing I took over! I'm your new host-"_

 ** _One Brand New Island_**

 ** _32 competitors_**

 _"Welcome to the island!"_

 _A boy with dyed auburn hair looked at the challenge in front of them. "Well sh-"_

 ** _And the wilderness!_**

 _"A...A BEAR?!"  
_

 _"RUN!"_

 ** _Who's got what it takes?_**

 _"And the final vote, goes to..."_

 ** _TOTAL DRAMA: WILDERNESS SURVIVAL_**

 ** _Coming soon to_**

* * *

And thats the preview, hopefully you guys liked it and I'll see you in my next chapter...or update...or whatever...


End file.
